Guardian Angel
by IrisQueen
Summary: Summary: Sean was given the instruction to protect Alex again from Percy and his henchmen. This meant they had to spend more time together than usual. Jikes! Takes place after "Shadow Walker". Salex, but sparks of some Balex.
1. Chapter 1

Guardian Angel

Summary: Sean was given the instruction to protect Alex (again) from Percy and his henchmen. This meant they had to spend more time together than usual. Jikes! Takes place after 'Shadow Walker. Salex, but sparks of some Balex.

Teen

Romance/Friendship

A/N: Not much Salex in this chapter. There will be in the second, but please read and review this chapter too please!

Chapter 1:

"Birkhoff, get a move on, will you? I'm dying here!" I shouted over my shoulder. The heat was killing us, since our air conditioner broke down earlier today. I was lying on the couch, with a cold face towel draped over my fore head.

"Gimme a break, will you? I'm not a rocket scientist! Jeez…" His voice drifted off as he stuck his tongue out to concentrate on the mess of wires hanging above him. His hand desperately clinging to the screwdrivers.

I burst out laughing at this comment, almost not believing what I'm hearing.

"Are you doubting your mad skills you're always boasting about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He just turned around, pointing the red screwdriver in my direction. "Don't test me, Alex." He hissed and turned back to his work. I just rolled my eyes to how dramatic he could be sometimes.

"Talking about tests, how 'bout you fetch me some lemonade?" He asked, not even bothering to look at me. I sighed deeply before, practically , throwing myself off the couch to slump over to the fridge. The half full box of lemonade was standing in the door, right next to the ice maker. It's not the first time I had to play waitress today.

"What does fetching lemonade have to do with tests?" I asked, smirking.

"I don't know. I just want my damn lemonade!" He grunted.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed.

I checked my inbox as I fetched two glasses.

_Inbox: (1) new message._

_From: Nikita_

_Alex, we're running late. Traffic. There's a half hour wait expected._

_Sorry. N_

I sighed. We've (we, being me and Birkhoff) been waiting for them for the last hour. They had to go do "shopping". "Shopping" being buying new ammo and resources.

"They're in a t-jam. At least going to be another half hour." I said, hiding my phone in my jean's pocket.

I walked over to Birkhoff, who was still desperately struggling with the AC. The beads of sweat were running down his face.

"Here, take a break." I instructed him, handing him the ice cold glass of lemonade he ordered.

"Damn thing, I swear it's out to get me!" He shouted, hitting the AC box with his fist.

Which I kind of wish he'd done earlier.

The box roared to life, projecting cool air onto our faces. He laughed out of surprise. I joined his laughter, pulling him into a tight hug, which he didn't really expect.

"O…kay…" He awkwardly said, but I ignored it. I released my grip around his neck and picked up my glass of lemonade, holding it in the air.

"A toast to the frustration in you that finally came in handy." I announced as he raised his glass to level mine, before downing the yellow liquid.

"Pig." I simply said, taking our glasses to the sink.

"Only one of the things you love about me." He said, equally simple.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, we've got the house to ourselves for another hour. Wanna play video games?" I offered.

"You know, you really shouldn't hang out with me this much. You're already starting to think like me!" He laughed as we fell down on the couch, switching on the Xbox. He handed a controller to me and ten minutes later, we already forgot about the day's happenings.

An hour later.

"Oh, no, you didn't!" He shouted at me, although he didn't look in my direction. Our eyes we're still glued onto the TV screen.

"Oh, what's the matter? Got beaten by a girl? Again?" I asked, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"What did I tell you about testing me?" He said, eyes never leaving the screen. Nor did mine.

"Whatever." I grunted. "Slam down! Beat ya again!" I shouted, throwing my hands in the air.

"I'll give you twenty to keep ya mouth shut 'bout this." He said, holding his hand out to me.

"Deal." I smiled, shaking his hand.

That was the moment when we heard a knock on the door.

"Probably Niki." Birkhoff said plainly.

"No, it isn't. Nikita has a key." I said, pulling a pistol out from under the couch, loading it. Birkhoff got up to fetch his from his desk.

I slowly walked to the front door, turning the knob, jerking open the door, expecting Roan or Percy on the other side, waiting to plant a bullet between my eyes.

I was wrong, though. I frowned, lowering my weapon.

"Sean? What are you…" I asked, a little confused.

"I'm here to protect you! Nikita didn't tell you." He said, moving past me, into the beach house.

"Am I the only one feeling déjà vu coming on?" I laughed, closing and locking the door behind me.

"Tell me about it. Nikita just let me know that she and Michael were attacked." He said, turning to face me.

"Percy." I stated, letting my hands rest on my hips.

Sean shook his head. "Not this time."

I raised my eyebrow. "Who then?" I asked, starting to feel concerned.

"They have no idea, a stranger." He walked, over to Birkhoff, who were already trying to hack his way into the highway's footage system.

"Whoever it was, they knew our techniques. The footage has been wiped. Completely and not even I can access deleted information." Birkhoff said, running a hand through his hair, looking up at Sean, concern written all over his facial features.

"So, what now? We have no idea who they are, nor do we know who they work for. It leaves us pretty clueless." I sighed, sinking down one of the bar stools.

"We have no other option then to wait for them to attack again. And be ready when they do." Sean said, nodding, as if he tried to assure himself of his previous comment.

"Oh no, no, no! We are not waiting around for a trained agent, like ourselves, to pull the trigger before we jump into action!" Birkhoff, naturally, objected to Sean's idea.

"Sean's right." A voice from behind us stated. The three of us shot our sights towards the front. Nikita and Michael stood in the door; briefcases in their hands. Somehow they managed to unlock and open the door without a sound.

"We have no other option but to wait and prepare ourselves. Birkhoff, check the highway's footage to get a facial recognition." She said, laying the briefcases down on the counter I was sitting at.

"Already did. It's completely wiped. Whoever this is, knew we were going to check it."

"Damn it. There's no telling who this guy is." Michael made his presence known.

"Fighting style, distinctive facial characteristics, anything useful that stood out?" I asked, trying to help with the situation.

"Nothing, he was suited up entirely. Definitely Gogal, though." Nikita, announced, closing the blinds.

"But why would they attack us? I thought Amanda and Ari saw eye to eye with us. What's up with the weather change?" Birkhoff asked, turning in his seat.

"We have no idea. But first things first, Alex, we have to get you safe. If this is about the remainder of your money, which is a strong possibility, you are the number one target. That's why they target us, to bring you out." Nikita said, looking at me and Sean.

"Get your things." Sean instructed me, making eye contact.

"Wh- What?" I asked, looking in Nikita's direction.

"That's why I called Sean here. You have to go to Sean's family's safe house. That's the only other location we haven't lead them to. It's for your safety…and ours." Nikita said, adding the last two words, 'cause she knew I wouldn't go if I knew they weren't safe.

I wasn't falling for it this time.

"There's no way I'm leaving you guys! We have no idea what we're up against. I would never forgive myself if something happens to you guys. You're my family…" I said, almost whispered.

"Nor will we forgive ourselves if something happened to you." Birkhoff spoke up.

"Alex, this is the only way. We'll be safe and so will you." Michael say, nodding in Sean's direction.

"Al-Alright, I'll go." I sighed, trying to fight the tears.

Nikita walked up to me, placing her small hand on my shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise." She said, giving me a weak smile.

I really hope she was right.

**Hey guys & gals! So, whatcha think? Please R&R **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a quick shout out to me two best reviewers.  
**

**Wootar16, thanks for being so supportive since day 1, when I published my very first fic! Love ya. You probably reviewed the most to all my fics. Thanks a lot!**

**Lotte van de Veerdonk, my friend from The Netherlands ;), thank you for your support. I didn't tell you this, but I was about to delete my profile, 'cause no one read my stories anymore, but when I saw I had a new review and when I read what you said about the "Accidentally in love" fic, it sort of inspired me to keep writing. Thanks, I owe you one! **

Chapter 2

The ride to the Pierce' safe house was silent, as I stared out on the blizzard outside the car's tinted bulletproof windows. The icy wind and snowflakes almost froze the windshield. I wiped one of my stubborn curls from my face, biting down on my bottom lip.

I was a nervous wreck. Every little pebble hitting the side of the car, or a honk from another car, put me on full alert. My heart was beating fast as we took each turn, expecting an army of Gogol agents, standing ready to waste us like yesterday's fish-sticks.

Gogol…Amanda…Ari…I frowned.

"Do you honestly think it was Gogol, Sean?" I broke the deafening silence, surprised by how shaky my voice came out.

"Why do you ask?" He asked, his concentrated expression not shifting the slightest bit, brown eyes still glued on the road.

"Because it doesn't make sense, that's why." I answered, my voice coming out a little more harsh than planned.

"Do explain."

"Ari and Amanda are on the run, right? We know that. Last time we hacked into Gogol's account, we saw that there had been a huge withdrawal, which meant-" I started.

"-That it was obviously their share they thought they deserved, so they were helped… But why come after yours then?" He asked after finishing my sentence, his expression changed to utter confusion.

"That's what bothers me. That's why it can't be Gogol. I'll say again, this is Percy's work." I folded my arms over my chest as I caught my breath, trying to silence the millions of voices shouting in my head.

"I'm not sure, Alex. I understand that it's easier to believe when you say that I might be Percy seeking revenge-" He said, his voice soft.

"This isn't revenge. It's about getting what he wants. We blew up his money and now he's trying to access the remainder of mine. It's so simple…" I explained, my voice drifting off.

"But Michael said it had to be Gogol. The fighting style, the planning, it even sounded like Gogol." He turned to look at me, making eye contact for the first time.

"Unless it's a double agent. Percy has his way of persuasion. We don't know the person yet, thought, so we don't yet know what Percy has on him. Percy hired someone who has no connection to or with us, making it easier to do the job without worrying about keeping-"

"Emotional distance?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm playing in his voice as he turned his head to me, his right eyebrow raised.

My head automatically shot back to that day, back at Division. When we just met. Me planning on killing Anton Kochenko, he criticizing my plan, telling me that instead of close-cornering him in the basement before he goes on stage, I should rather take him out with a sniper in a opposite building, which will also help with my emotional distance.

"Yeah…" I sighed. I didn't want to even start talking about our first encounters. I turned back to the window on my right, staring out into the dark, snowy world. I heard Sean clear his throat before taking a sharp turn, which wasn't expected.

I hit my head hard against the window. "Ow!" I shrieked, my palm flying up to cover the sore area that, just seconds ago, made contact with bulletproof, frozen glass. "What is wrong with you?" I asked, clamping my eyes shut.

"Sorry, about that. Just a change in destination." He said calmly, trying to hide his laughter.

"A change in destination? What do you-?"

"I'm hungry." He said plainly. "I'm thinking Italian, is that okay?" He asked, turning his head in my direction.

"Of-Of course. That sounds perfect, th-thanks." I stuttered, wait, why was I stuttering?

He gave me a mocking smile and nod. After another few turns, we stopped in front of a restaurant named Quatro Fetarelli. It wasn't too crowded, so I had no reason to be nervous. I had Sean to protect me, after all.

He quickly got out, loudly closing his car door behind him, making me jump. Okay, so maybe I still was a bit of a nervous wreckage. He walked around the car to the passenger's door and opened it for me so I could get out.

The cool air blew across my fair skin, making me shiver. I ran a gloved had through my curled hair and we started walking towards the restaurant doors. While we walked, I felt Sean place his hand on the small of my back, gentle encouraging me to keep walking, as if he knew I wanted to run.

I just sighed and allowed him to lead me towards the doors. There was Italian music playing from inside as he opened the door for me to walk in. The restaurant was toasty and I attempted to shrug off my jacket, but received Sean help automatically.

I guess being a gentleman was one of Oversights lesson-areas.

A short, chubby, Italian man danced over to our position, waving his hands in the air.

"Young, Mister Pierce, how are you, my little piece of ravioli!" He shouted to Sean, throwing his arms around my protector's neck

"I'm fine, Antonio, how 'bout you? How about Alicia, she holding up?" Sean asked, genuinely taking interest. The man made a gesture that this woman, Alicia, was crazy and Sean just laughed, clapping the man's shoulder.

"How about your momma?" Antonio asked Sean, who's face automatically dropped. I needed to do something; Sean didn't deserve to explain that his mother had died. I started talking in Italian to the man, not wanting Sean to hear the lame excuse I'd come up with.

"There's been an accident, she's in the hospital, but she's recovering quickly, though. She'll be out in no time!" I said in fluent Italian, smiling when I saw the man buy my stupid excuse.

"Oh dear. Well, tell your momma I hope she's feeling better." Antonio told Sean. Sean shot a confused glance at me and I just shook my head, signalling him that I'll explain later. Sean caught up and nodded to Antonio.

"So, Sean, I've wanted to ask. Who is this lovely woman with you?" he asked, nodding in my direction. "Your girlfriend, yes?" The man asked again.

"NO!" Sean and I said simultaneously. Sean cleared his throat and took a step towards Antonio. "We're just friends." He said. "Right?" He turned his head to face me, confirming if his words were correct.

'Ye-Yeah, we're just good friends, that's all." I said, nodding, trying to convince myself.

"Too bad. Sean, what have I told you about letting your catch go? She's a keeper, this one. She can even speak Italian!" Antonio beamed up.

"Could we please be seated, Antonio?" Sean hissed through his teeth, changing the subject.

"Of course. Your usual table is currently open." He pointed at a table in the back. "Oh and have a nice evening!" He said as I walked pass him.

Sean nodded. "We will."

Antonio glared at him and shook his head. "Wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the lovely lady." He said, smiling at me. I smiled back and quickly made my escape.

"Sorry about that." Sean said as he pulled the chair out for me.

I just giggled and waved it off. He took a seat across from me. A waiter came to our table, introducing himself and giving us our menus.

There was a short silence, which I, of course, decided to break.

"Sean?" I asked. He just raised his eyebrows to show me that he's listening.

"When he, I mean, Antonio asked us if we were…together…" I stopped talking, waiting to see his respond to the topic of discussion.

He looked up and closed his menu, folding his arms on the table.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You said we were just friends." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah…so?" He asked, a little confused.

"You turned back to me and said: "Right?". Why?" I asked. I saw him part his lips, trying to say something, but shut them again.

"I just…I wanted to make sure that it was fine if I said that we were friends." He said, and I knew he was lying but decided to drop it…

Because I had something new to mock him over.

"Sean Pierce, are you…blushing?" I asked, my eyes widening in shock as a crimson colour spread across his facial features.

"N-No. It's this lighting, messes with your eyes." He explained, not making eye contact. I nodded, laughing at his excuse.

He just tried to hide his smile.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter danced to our table with a small notebook and pen in his hand.

"Not yet, give us another few minutes, please." Sean instructed, and the waiter nodded.

"Oh, yeah, and here." The waiter placed a bottle of the finest champagne and two champage glasses in the middle of the table. 'Compliments of Antonio."

He ran off again.

I just laughed, looking over the bottle to Sean, who just shook his head.

"You want some?" He asked.

"Sure. Thank you." He opened the bottle and poured some in our glasses. He gave me mine and took his.

"A toast to friendship." He said, holding his glass a little higher.

"And bad lightning?" I asked, laughing and raising my glass as well

"That too." He smiled as our glasses connected.

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, my damn computer kept crashing. Please let me know how it was, so R&R . Love you** **guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the unfamiliar place around me. Where was I?

I yawned, trying to sit up in the extremely soft bed, struggling to kick the duvet and pillows away from my tired body.

How did I get here? I don't remember falling asleep in this room. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't remember falling asleep at all!

I felt my mind racing. Was I kidnapped? Where was Sean, he promised he'd protect me!

I took a deep breath, trying to get my heartbeats under control and started looking at every detail of the unfamiliar room.

The walls were champagne-colored and the windows were covered by beautiful, white curtains.

My head jerked towards the wooden door when I heard a loud bump-noise from the other side. I started breathing more rapidly, jumping out of bed when I saw my luggage standing in the corner of the room.

I zipped the duffel bag open, retrieving the pistol and loading it.

I slowly walked to the door and opened it, expecting to see someone who obviously came to illuminate me.

Instead I was greeted by the smell of, strange enough, food. I didn't let my guard down, though. I slowly and silently walked down the hallway which, I assume, lead to the kitchen. Relying on my sense of smell, I followed the aroma and reached a door that was standing half-open.

I inhaled deeply, and pushed the door open and aimed the gun at the person who suddenly turned around.

The person grabbed a gun out of the nearest drawer and aimed it back at me. The person lowered the gun automatically and sighed. I tried to focus my, tired, eyes on the person and saw that it was not an enemy, but Sean. I didn't lower my gun yet, though.

"Alex! Damn it, do you want me to kill you? Don't sneak up on me like that!" He gave me a half-hearted smile and returned the gun to its place. "I'm not really going to kill you, you know. You can lower your gun now." He said and eyed me strangely.

"Where are we?" I asked, my eyes never leaving his.

"Last time I checked, the Pierce' safe house." He said, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't remember getting here. How do I know you didn't kidnap me?" I asked, not even sure why I would assume that he kidnapped me.

"Well, for a couple of reasons. Firstly, you shouldn't remember getting here, because you fell asleep on our way here. I carried you to the master bedroom and I slept on the couch," He explained and I felt really guilty for letting him sleep so uncomfortably. "And If I kidnapped you, why I'm I making you breakfast?" He continued, tilting his head.

"Breakfast?" I asked.

"Yep, so if you don't mind..." He asked, looking down to my gun that was still pointed at him. I, without further conflict, lowered the weapon and put it down on the counter.

"Sorry 'bout that." I said, lifting myself up to sit on the counter next to him.

"No need to apologies. I'm sure waking up in a totally unfamiliar place, not knowing when or how you got there, could be a little worrying." He said, not making eye contact with me while he broke the eggs into the frying pan. It smelled really good.

"Sunny side up?" He asked.

"Yes. Thank you." I said quickly and he looked up.

"You know, you should relax more. You're way to tense." He said, shaking his head as he placed to slices of bread into the toaster.

"Can you blame me? I'm being hunted and one, only one, wrong move and everyone I love, dies, including me. Sorry for not being chilled." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He turned around and walked over to me.

He stood less than a meter away and I could smell his cologne. He just looked at me, his expression blank, unreadable.

"What?" I asked, starting to feel a little nervous.

He suddenly frowned and grabbed my arm. He pulled me closer so our faces were merely inches apart. I tried to object to the sudden closeness, but when I saw the seriousness in his eyes, I bit my tongue. I just swallowed.

"Now, you listen to me and listen good, okay? I'm only going to say this once and God help me, I will abide by it. I will NOT that anyone touch you. Nikita and Michael and your sweet, little Birkhoff, all of them, they will be safe as long as you are here. I will not let anyone lay a finger on you, Alex. I will protect you. I...I won't lose you too...You got that?" He asked and I felt my heart break, trying to fight the tears forming in my blue eyes.

I nodded.

"Good." He said, letting his grip on my arm go before turning away just in time to see that the eggs and bacon were ready, as well as the toast. He prepared everything. I would've offered my help, but I was to taken aback by the words he spoke, which were still repeating themselves in my head.

Before I could wipe the still present tears waiting to spill out of my eyes, away, he pulled out the dining table chair, telling me to come sit down. I did as told and he pushed my chair in, placing a glass f freshly-squeezed orange juice in front of my plate, making his way out of the room.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked, hoping that he would turn around.

"Not hungry." He said and that was all answer I heard as he paced down the hall to the study. I sighed and looked down at the breakfast he prepared for me.

Why did I all of the sudden feel so guilty...and I'm not talking about the guilty feeling I had when I heard that he had to sleep on the couch. I frowned.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter was short but I just felt I had to put that scene in. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate it! You guys rock. R&R please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's been 2 days since Sean's outburst in the kitchen. Ever since he stormed out of the room, claiming to not be hungry, he hasn't spoken a word to me.

Well, there was the usual: "Your curtains closed?" and "Your gun loaded?" or what are you hungry for?" he would ask but other than that, silence filled the house like air.

Even at dinner, we wouldn't even make eye contact…last night he didn't even pull out my chair like he usually did.

I really felt guilty, although I had no idea why. All I knew is that I needed to fix this.

I smiled at my thought. I love challenges and considering Sean mood lately, this was going to be a challenge, alright.

Getting sort of excited, I jolted out of bed, made the bed and ran to the bathroom, jumping through the shower and washing my hair and brushed my teeth. I almost fell out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying myself off before running to the closet, which I have equipped with my clothes. I picked out a random sundress and my cowboy boots and ran a comb through my hair.

I smiled at myself and headed for the door. I ran through the checklist in my head. First, I needed to get Sean chatting. Secondly, get him to laugh. Thirdly, I need to get him to forgive me.

I'd say it sounds rather easy. I mean, how hard could it be?

I gathered enough courage and took at step towards door. I inhaled when I reached for the doorknob. In one swift move I turned it and pulled the door open. I gasped.

Sean was only a few inches away, his hand balled into a fist as if he wanted to knock on the door before I jerked it open. I gaped, and his eyes were wide.

"Hi." I suddenly said and could mentally slap myself.

"Hi." He quickly replied.

"How long have you been standing there?" I ask, utterly confused. When they say that after a fight, a guy will always come back, knocking on your door, I didn't think they were serious!

"Twenty four minutes." He said after a long break. I widened my eyes and opened the wooden door wider for him to enter the room. He nodded and hesitantly took a step inside the room. I sat down on the bed and he stood in against the wall, gently leaning against it, his arms folded over his chest. I just stared at my lap, placing my hands on it. He stared out into space, deep in thought. I cleared my throat looking up at him, who still didn't seem to notice my discomfort.

'So…did you need something?" I asked, trying not to sound harsh.

He raised his eyebrows and shook his head. I just nodded.

There was a long silence between us and neither of us did anything to change it.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out when the communication was too little.

He frowned and looked at me, making eye contact for the first time in 2 days. "For what?" He asked.

"For this. I don't know what I did wrong, I honestly don't, but I don't like it. I don't like not talking to you. I feel so bad for what happened between us. I thought about it and realized it must be kind of insulting to protect someone and they keep telling you that they're going to die." I said, almost whispering.

"I just, I don't want to continue not knowing you, you know?" I said, looking up at him, knowing that he would understand my messed up words.

He nodded and pushed himself away from the wall, falling down onto the bed I was sitting on and sighed. "Me too. I should be the one apologizing. Technically, I was the one to ignite the silence." He laughed and looked at me, sideways.

I turned my head to look into his eyes and smiled. "Forgive and forget?" He asked.

"Don't we always?" I ask, serious.

He just laughed and threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me closer to him.

I punched his stomach playfully and giggled.

"I really don't like not being friends with you, Alex, It's rather depressing…boring actually." He said, sighing.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have expected you to say that the week we met. Do you remember the day in Amanda's office?" I asked, laughing. He quickly joined in.

"Yeah, I called you a cheater and we tried to kill each other." He said.

"But things got better after that, after the day in the evidence hall when you asked me to ki-" I started, laughing when he clamped his eyes shut, silencing me. I knew, by teasing him about that, he'll feel guiltier than I've been feeling the last couple of days.

"Please…let's…let's not talk about that…please." He said, waving his hand to silence me. I laughed.

"Why? You regret using me?" I asked.

"No, I don't. I don't regret using you, 'cause if I didn't, I would probably not be sitting here with you. I'm sorry for how it hurt you, though…" He said, looking at me, his expression displaying apology.

"Um, yeah…anyway…" I stuttered, trying to look away from him.

"Yeah, we should go…um…" He searched for something to say.

My phone suddenly rang. I sighed of relief and jumped up and paced to my end table. I picked up my vibrating phone.

"Hell-" I started but was interrupted. Nikita was practically screaming through the receiver, her voice filled with shock and tears.

"Alex, where are you? Are…are yo-you okay? Birk- Birkhoff…shot…un-unconscious…Coming, they're coming for you!" She cried. I never heard her as scared as this.

"Nikita? Take a deep breath, okay. I'm fine. Tell me again, what happened." I asked.

"We…we were attacked, again. Michael and I, we're fine, but Birkhoff was shot. He is unconscious and they placed a voice recorder in his hands and duck-taped it around his hand for us to find it. They said that they are coming for Alexandra Udinov…" She scared and I felt my heartbeat rising.

"Birkhoff…We'll be there in a few hours." I said.

"Alex, you can't come here, do you have a death wish or something?" She asked, but I hung up, grabbing my coat. I wasn't going to let my safety be the reason for Birkhoff's death.

"What's wrong?" Sean asked, getting up when he say me head for the door.

"They were attacked again. Birkhoff was hit. I'm going there." I said, walking out, down the hall.

"Alex." He said but I ignored him. "Alex!" He shouted and I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"What? You're not going to try to stop me. Birkhoff is like my…my brother. I can handle it." I said and turned around, continuing to walk out.

"I will not let you go alone. I promised." He said.

"Well, life's a bitch, Sean. Sometimes you can't keep your pinky swears." I said sarcastically.

This time he didn't say anything, so I walked out and walked to the garage. I walked in and fetched some weapons of the shelves and got in the car. As I got in, it took a moment for me to realize that I didn't take the keys; I fell back into the seat, swearing under my breath.

"Need a ride?" I heard a voice next to me. Sean was standing outside the window nearest to me, dangling the keys, next to his head.

I smiled, shaking my head in astonishment.

"I thought you weren't coming?" I asked.

"I'm a boy-scout; I have to keep my word." He said. I shook my head and climbed over to the passenger seat. "You amaze me sometimes, you know that?" I asked as he got in, starting the car.

"I thought we were doing the right thing here?" He asked, smiling.

"Don't we always?" I asked, for the second time this morning.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Just drive." I ordered.

"Sir yes sir!" He said and drove down the road.

**Hi guys, sorry for taking so long! Schools are in session again and I don't get a lot of free time. Please R&R! Thank you so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_My conscience prepares to scream  
All reality turns into a dream  
Hope is lost, help me find it again  
Now is the time I really need a friend_

An outcast lost in society  
Is anyone here to help me  
Watch me as I fall down  
Struggling to get off the ground

My life isn't going as planned  
messed up start all over again  
Clock's ticking, I'm running out of time  
Loosing balance and I'm falling out of line

It's been years since I've smiled  
Woken up with tears as a child  
Wishing for a life of someone else  
Anyone other than myself

_*Catatroficpout_

They say that everything happened for a reason. They tell me that for every terrible happening, excellence sprout out of negativity.

I never took that type of cliché's seriously.

But maybe I should've…Maybe.

My life was a mess right now…so confusing. It's like Nikita said, "As soon as I get a hold of one part in my life, another slips away.". Maybe…just maybe…dying is the key to safety…calmness. It was called taking one for the team, right? Or in my case, for the family? If I was dead, there was no left-over money, no reason for conflict. Everyone will live in peace…the world would be perfect with Alexandra Udinov in it.

"Alex? You in there?" Sean asked, waving a hand in front of my eyes. I shook my head, tuning back into reality. Clearly, I missed an entire conversation on the road back to Nikita.

"Yeah, I'm here. Not sure that I heard everything you said, though." I said, looking out the passenger's seat window. We were on the highway, which seemed to be deserted.

"It's fine. I was just babbling as usual." He laughed. I frowned. "You never babble, though." I said, eying him strangely.

"Whoa, where did that attitude come from? You were in a great mood when we departed from the safe house. What's on your mind?" He asked, giving me a concerned look.

I sighed. "You ever wondered what's your purpose in life, Sean?" I asked him. He only pasted a confused or taken-aback expression on his face. He was silent for a moment. I started regretting asking him.

"I guess everyone does once in a while, don't you think?" He said and kept his chocolate eyes on the road.

"Yeah, sure, but usually individuals can't answer that question, correct?" I asked and he nodded. "Correct."

"Well, I think I found mine…" I said, frowning.

"Which is?" He asked.

"I think I was meant to… Never mind." I shook my head, cutting of all sounds around me.

I was utterly confused. I was the one to usually say that I was going to fight in this fight and I was planning on winning. Now it seemed that I was meant to die. It's the only way to stop this.

"…It isn't." He suddenly said unexpected.

"What?" I asked.

"You wanted to say that you think you were meant to die in this fight, right? You're not." He said, fully assured of himself.

"Sean, I know you're protecting me and that you 'keep your word; scout's honor' thing, but sometimes you have to make sacrifices. And if this means that I have to-" I started.

"To let them kill you, and with you dead, that everyone will be happy and friendly. Percy and Michael go out to play golf?" He asked, sarcastic.

I kept quiet, not knowing what to say.

"Trust me Alex, your death isn't going to solve anything, except destroy Nikita and…and me." He said, hesitating at the last part.

"But it's the only other way!" I said.

"NO, it isn't! You are not going to die, nor are you going to let yourself be killed." He said, his voice unsteady. I felt a small smile creep up my mouth corner.

"You sound like you're still back at Division, shouting at Amanda." I said and I saw his face soften.

"I'm not going to let you do that. End of discussion. Now, where did you say you were meeting Michael?" He asked, changing his subject.

"The corner between second and third. He'll take us to the beach house, taking another road, avoiding chances of being spotted." I said, nodding, inhaling deeply.

"So, what's the plan? We have a stranger out there, looking for you. Birkhoff is shot, Nikita catatonic and were?" He asked, looking for guidance.

"We're standing together and not letting this son of a bitch get near my family." I said, simply.

"What about me?" He asked. "Where do I fit in?"

'You're part of my family now." I said, looking up at him. He looked down at me. He seemed to be looking for something in my eyes, and I wanted to look away. Honesty, I did.

"Um we should…" I said. "Get going, if we want to be in time to … meet Michael." I said, not looking away once.

"Yes, we should." He said, not making any attempt to look away.

I could see his hand coming up to meet my face, slowly. I could feel my heart beating faster. I gasped when I saw him bending down. I quickly turned away.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, clamping my eyes shut as I jerked my face away from his.

"Doing what?" He asked and I turned my face back to his, which, at this point, was literally 2 and a half inches away from mine.

"This." I said, feeling his breath against my skin.

"Why are clouds white? Both of those questions are unanswerable, right?" He chuckled, not yet moving away.

I felt tears burning my eyes, not knowing why I was about to cry.

"There they are." He said, his voice filled with the sound of success.

"Wh-what?" I asked, feeling my lip trembling.

"I've been waiting for you to crack. You've been on the top of your game since the beginning of all this, not showing any weakness." He said, smiling. "I knew better, though."

I laughed, wiping my eyes. "You usually do." I said.

"That's true." He said, seriousness taking over him again.

I dropped my hand from my eyes and looked back into his deep, dark eyes.

He leaned in. I tried to move away, I really did.

I froze.

I closed my eyes, feeling that he was taking a tad too long. I leaned forward, closing the distance between us. As his lips connected with mine, I sighed. I leaned in further, smiling against his lips.

Sean sighed as well, bringing his hand up to cup my face, pulling me closer, deepening the kiss. I felt the butterflies going crazy in my stomach.

I suddenly realized what was going on. Birkhoff was shot, Nikita going crazy, Michael being…well, Michael and Sean was kissing me.

I quickly ended the kiss and leaned far back, far away from him. As far as I could.

That was the first time I've been kissed since Nathan.

"I'm sorry." He quickly said.

I shook my head. "No, don't apologize. I don't regret you doing it, it's just… I need some time. I need to make sure Birkhoff is okay. I'm sorry." I said, smiling shyly at him. He nodded, showing that he understood. He started the car, which he seemed to have shut off earlier.

He drove off, never speaking a word again. He wasn't looking upset, just deep in thought.

With a smile of happiness written over his mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I am so so so sorry for updating this late. Exams…you know how it is!**

**After my last update, Sean asked Alex out and Percy and Roan were killed. IN THIS FIC, THAT NEVER HAPPENED, OKEY? Cool.**

Chapter 6

…_biep…biep…biep…_

Birkhoff lay motionless in front of me, barely even breathing. My eyes were burning from the non-stop crying over the last two hours. I sat quietly next to him; my heart dropping with each BIEP his monitor made.

His face was calm, free from all the worries. His hair was a little messy - just how it was the first day I met him.

_Two huge guards carried my kicking form into the Division training area. They carried me through a crowd of teenagers who were sparing with each other. Some of them looked up only for a second to acknowledge me, before returning to their violent activities. I was carried up catwalk stairs, past two men, one dressed in a black tux, black-brown hair and a serious expression on his face. _

_Next to him was a men, dressed in casual, slightly untidy, clothes, wearing glasses and his hear was a bit messy. He was working and typing on an Ipad, concentrating hard._

_Nothing like an old-fashioned nerd to calm your nerves. He looked up, studying my facial characteristics._

"_Alex. Room 121" He instructed the guards, and gave me a look that was somewhere between acknowledgement and curiosity. It didn't last long, because the guards dragged me down a hallway and threw me into a room. In the room, a man in a white coat pushed me down onto the bed and injected me with a burning liquid. I quickly fell asleep._

I ran a shaking hand through his hair_, _careful not to disturb his rest. I saw his eyes twitch, but that was it. I smiled and took his hand in mine, gently squeezing it. I smiled when I felt the heat radiating from his hands, fill mine. His breathing was steady, which was (as far as my knowledge goes) a good sign.

Who was doing this to us? Declaring war against me, that I can handle. But trying to take out my family and loved ones…

They're going to suffer the brutal consequences.

I felt warm, unprepared tears glide across my cheeks for the billionth time today. I wish he'd just wake up. I wish he'd wake up and smile and make a sarcastic comment like: "You missed me?". I'd roll my eyes, feeling happy again, feeling safe again.

I sighed, bending down from my seated, tired position and laid my head down on his chest and closing my eyes.

I don't know for how long I've slept in that position, but my peaceful sleep was soon ended but the calling of my name.

"Alex…Alex…" I heard a tired voice mumble, which woke me up immediately. I wish I wasn't such a light-sleeper. I forced my eyes open and lifted my head, glancing in Birkhoff's direction.

A deep frown was painted over his forehead, hair-bangs covering his eyes.

"Alex…" He said in his sleep. I smiled a smile full of joy. He's…He's okay!

" Birkhoff wake up, I'm here!" I gently touched his face with my finger tips and I couldn't hide my enthusiasm and happiness for his well-being.

His eyes shot open with my touch and he gasped fresh air. He blinked a few times before groaning and reached up to his chest's right side where the bullet made entry. Luckily we took it out in time.

"Easy, easy…" I whispered and placed my hand on his chest's wound.

"Where…what…Alex? What are you…you're supposed to-" He mumbled but I shushed him by placing my nearby hand on his lips. He fell silent immediately.

"I know I'm not supposed to be here, but when I heard you were shot, I just had to come. You're that important." I smiled and he sighed.

"But it's dangerous here. Look at what happened to me." He said, his voice soft and rough. He motioned down with his eyes to the bandage.

"I don't care! You're my family. You're Birkhoff. I love you…" I fell silent after I said those words. "I mean I…I love you as my brother." I stuttered, quickly covering up my mistake, trying to hide my deep crimson coloured cheeks.

He smiled and squeezed my hand, still holding his.

"I'm glad you're here, Alex." He said.

"Me too." I answered, looking into his light hazel eyes. His smile disappeared along with mine and silent took over the room.

I leaned down and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. He shivered as my lips touch his cheek and I could feel his skin growing warm. I inhaled his scent and pulled away. His eyes were closed and his exhaled slowly.

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard a different voice behind me, and I shot my upper body in the door's direction. Sean.

"Uhm, no not at all, do you need something?" I asked, trying to stop my voice from shaking.

"Nikita is sleeping and Michael is on the phone with Ari." He said, his voice shaking and he didn't make eye-contact. I swallowed and I felt Birkhoff squeeze my hand.

"That's good news. I'm glad she's stable at least. What do we do now?" I asked, finally looking up, meeting his gaze.

"We go back, of course. The longer we stay here, the bigger the opportunity to get to you becomes." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No!" Birkhoff said and I whipped my head around to look at him. His face was a mask of worry and angst. "You can't go already. You…You just got here…" He said, looking at Sean and me. Mostly me, but still.

"Says the one who, recently, almost shook hands with death. We're going. Alex must be protected." Sean stated, not showing signs of weakness.

"Birkhoff's right, Sean. I can't hide from this and I definitely won't. I'm staying here. This is my home, my family, my damn money." I said, sounding a little too harsh, but I wasn't the festive of moods.

"Alex, we talked about this." Sean said, worry taking over his facial features. He didn't want to stay, that was obvious.

"Sean, you've done your part. You've protected me from another attack, one that almost killed him," I nodded in Birkhoff's direction. "I appreciate your loyalty and safety, but this is where it stops. I'm not running away. Not again." I said, staring him in his eyes. Throughout my speech, I saw his expression shift from confusion to jealousy to anger to guilt and lastly, sadness.

"If…If that's how it is then, I'm glad you're safe and, uh…I'll…uh…just be on my way then. Let me know if you need anything." With that last word, he turned, and quickly stormed out the door. I opened my mouth to call him back, but the sound I made was silenced by the slamming of the door. I sighed.

"What was that all about?" Birkhoff asked.

I looked at Birkhoff, who's expression matched mine. I swallowed.

"I think…I think I just lost him again…"


End file.
